A flower for you
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Re-post


- Não quero saber o que você tem para me dizer, apenas saia. - Nem esperei House falar nada, eu estava muito cansada e irritada, cheia de relatórios pra fazer e perder meu tempo com House não ia ajudar em nada.

- Quanto estresse, Cuddles, só vim avisar com o meu paciente já está salvo, e como eu não tenho mais o que fazer, vou para casa. - Sorriu daquela forma sinica.

- Vá House, só me deixe em paz e...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, uma menininha de aproximadamente 12 anos entrou em meu escritório segurando uma cesta cheia de rosas, House olhou para a menina desconfiado, ela parecia tímida e uma senhora a esperava do lado de fora.

- Com licença, você gostaria de uma rosa? - A menina perguntou timidamente para House.

- Não, obrigada, o que eu faria com uma rosa? - House rolou os olhos e a menina ficou um pouco triste.

- House, deixa de ser insensível. - Olhei a menina carinhosamente e sorri. - Quanto é a rosa?

- 2 dólares, senhora. - A menina disse agora com um sorriso.

- Hum, eu quero uma. - Tirei uma nota de 100 dólares da minha carteira e entreguei para a menina.

- Me desculpe senhora, eu não tenho troco.

- Não tem problema, pode ficar com o troco. - Sorri.

- Não, eu não posso, o dinheiro é da senhora. - A menina disse num tom preocupado.

- Não, agora é seu, eu estou te dando.

- Obrigada, minha vó vai ficar muito feliz.

A pequena menina veio até mim e me abraçou, senti uma sensação tão boa naquele abraço, House me olhava curioso, a menina deixou a rosa sobre a mesa e saiu correndo em direção a velha senhora que a esperava na porta do hospital, ambas estavam felizes e eu me senti melhor, senti uma felicidade enorme invadir meu peito, peguei a rosa e senti seu doce perfume, nada poderia estragar aquele momento, ou assim eu pensava.

- Comprando rosas pra você mesma Cuddy? Isso é ridículo. - House revirou os olhos e saiu deixando-me totalmente frustrada e chateada.

Por mais que a rosa tenha trago algo bom, eu não podia evitar olhar pra ela e lembrar do que House havia dito, lembrar que eu não tinha ninguém que me comprasse rosas, que me dissesse coisas bonitas, que me fizesse bem, definitivamente meu dia tinha terminado, larguei todos os documentos e fui andar um pouco antes de ir pra casa, eu precisava respirar, precisava esquecer o quão chato tinha sido esse dia, o quão mal House me fazia, avisei para minha secretária e logo depois fui, eu era a Dean daquele hospital, não precisava dá satisfações da minha vida para ninguém.

House tinha ido na sala de Wilson atormentá-lo e antes de ir embora passou novamente em minha sala, entrou daquela forma rude, sem bater, mas ficou surpreso em não me ver na sala, e mais surpreso ainda por ver a linda rosa jogada na lixeira, uma ruga de curiosidade formou no rosto de House e ele foi atrás de Brenda.

- Ei projeto de secretária, onde está a Cuddy?

- Não sei, ela saiu, disse que ia dá uma volta e depois ia pra casa. - Brenda rolou os olhos.

- Hum, interessante, tchau!

- Se possível, não volte. - Provocou Brenda.

- Você não saberia viver sem mim. - Retrucou House e depois saiu.

Eu caminhava tranquila pela praça de Princeton, estava tudo calmo, o clima estava bom, havia algumas pessoas por ali, um ou dois casais curtindo seus momentos juntos, sentei-me em um banco e fiquei olhando pro nada, eu necessitava daquela calma ou talvez eu necessitasse apenas de alguém ao meu lado pra me dizer o quão especial eu sou, tantos pensamentos se passavam por minha e logo esses pensamentos foram cortados com o barulho do meu celular, ao pegá-lo hesitei em não atender, afinal, o que House queria comigo? Mas eu sabia que se eu não atendesse agora, eu nunca teria paz.

- Fala logo o que quer e me deixe em paz. - Disse fria, ou tentei parecer.

- Cuddles, meu raio de sol, porque você jogou a rosa fora? - House perguntou daquela forma curiosa, tudo para ele parecia um mistério, tudo ele tinha que resolver.

- Pensei que comprar rosas para mim mesma fosse ridículo, House. - Suspirei e algo que me diz que minha voz saiu triste e que House havia percebido isso.

- Hum, interessante, bom preciso desligar, tenho negócios a fazer, bye Cuddy. - E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele desligou.

- Bye House... - Falei sozinha.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali sentada naquele banco, mas sei que foi tempo suficiente, as pessoas que estavam ali já haviam ido embora, o sol dava lugar a um céu escuro com poucas estrelas, eu estava sozinha, eu e minha solidão, aquilo machucava, meus olhos se enxeram de água e antes que eu começasse a chorar, sai dali, eu precisava do refúgio da minha casa, precisava deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro e esquecer o mundo por algumas horas. Em poucos minutos eu já estava em casa, larguei as chaves sobre a mesinha, o casaco sobre o sofá, amarrei o cabelo num coque e antes que eu pudesse ir para o meu quarto, notei uma claridade estranha vinda de lá, eu não tinha deixado nenhuma luz acessa e aquelas luzes pareciam... velas? Um pouco assustada eu entrei e um doce perfume de rosas me cobriu, fiquei maravilhada, havia velas vermelhas e brancas espalhadas por todo quarto, havia pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão e sobre a cama, havia rosas brancas e vermelhas jogadas no chão, sobre a mesinha, no sofá, algumas no travesseiro, meus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas, estava tudo tão lindo, tudo tão perfeito, tão... romântico.

- Uma rosa pelos seus pensamentos. - Aquela voz rouca, suave e tão conhecia surgiu por trás de mim, bem próximo ao meu ouvido, num doce sussurro.

- House...

- Gostou? - Perguntou ele virando-o para frente.

- Está tudo lindo, mas porque você fez isso? Pensei que fosse ridículo. - Eu não podia controlar minhas ações e um sorriso sincero estava formado em meus lábios.

- É ridículo você comprar para você mesma, agora você receber rosas não é ridículo. - House delicadamente colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e sem eu perceber meus braços já estavam em volta do pescoço dele.

- Você é um idiota. - Sorri encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Um idiota que você ama. - Disse com toda certeza do mundo, e de fato, ele estava certo.

- E você?

- Eu o que? - Perguntou confuso.

- Você me ama? - Encarei seus olhos, aquele oceano azul que me causava arrepios.

- Eu não faria isso por você se fosse o contrário. - Sorriu sincero.

- Eu preciso ouvir. - Aproximei meus lábios aos dele, nossas respirações se confundiam.

- Eu amo você, Lisa.

E não foi preciso mais nada, nossos lábios se juntaram um ao outro, docemente a língua de House pedia espaço em minha boca e eu cedi, o beijei me beijar e o beijei de volta, na mesma intensidade, na mesma paixão, as mãos de House apertavam minha cintura contra ele, e eu puxava o corpo dele cada vez mais para o meu, era um beijo calmo, gostoso como clima que nos envolvia, um beijo de desculpas por tantos anos perdido, pelas brigas, pelas ofensas, um beijo que selava o nosso amor, e quando o maldito ar pediu por atenção, separamos nossos lábios, mas deixando nossos rostos próximos, bem próximos.

- Vem, você precisa descansar.

House me pegou em seu colo, me assustei e fiquei preocupada com sua perna, mas ele parecia não se importar, carinhosamente ele me colocou sobre a cama, jogando as rosas pro chão, logo depois tirou os sapatos, a calça e a blusa, eu me perdia cada vez que uma parte do corpo dele era revelada, House estava em forma, seu corpo não era o mesmo, pelo contrário, era muito melhor, olhando nos olhos dele, também comecei a tirar minha roupa, primeiro foi a blusa, assim revelando meu sutiã vermelho, House parecia me devorar com os olhos, logo depois tirei a saia e ele ficou louco ao ver a calcinha também vermelha, os saltos já estavam juntos com as peças de roupas, House aproximou-se de mim deitando calmamente entre minhas pernas, deixei meu corpo cai sobre a cama e ele veio junto comigo, nossos lábios novamente estavam juntos, as mãos de House acariciavam cada parte do meu corpo, e eu não me fiz de rogada, minhas mãos caminhavam pelo corpo quente dele, era tão bom tê-lo aqui comigo, senti-lo dessa forma, House cessou o beijo com um doce selinho e rolou para o lado, me puxando para deitar no peito dele.

- Você precisa dormir, notei que você estava muito cansada hoje. - Eu nunca o via assim tão preocupado.

- Não quero dormir.

- Porque? - Ele beijou docemente minha cabeça.

- Tenho medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho.

- Te garanto que todos os dias eu estarei aqui, não vou te deixar.

- Promete? - Pedi manhosa aproximando novamente meus lábios aos dele.

- Prometo. - E a promessa foi celada com um apaixonado beijo.

Em poucos minutos eu já estava adormecendo, aquela sem dúvida foi a melhor noite da minha vida, eu tinha ao meu lado o meu homem, meu amor, meu Greg, não sei por quanto tempo duraria, mas eu faria tudo para ser eterno, e sei que House lutaria ao meu lado, pouco tempo depois ele acabou dormindo também, a janela estava um pouco aberta e um suave vento entrou no quarto apagando toas as velas, e dormimos abraçados, House passando toda segurança dele pra mim, todo amor, todo cuidado, algumas pétalas que estavam sobre a cama caíram no chão, nosso amor era como as rosas, e enquanto houver cuidado, elas permanecem vivas.


End file.
